


it was the first time i've ever seen him laugh

by NiinaLovesMoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiinaLovesMoon/pseuds/NiinaLovesMoon
Summary: Tsukishima never really thought much about reunions since they were pretty harmless, but a heart attack caused by the king can tell him otherwise.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	it was the first time i've ever seen him laugh

Why was Tsukishima sitting next to Kageyama of all people?

After the game between the Schweiden Adlers and the Black Jackals, Yachi immediately sent a message to their group chat, saying they should all hang out before Hinata and Kageyama leave again, and of course, everyone agreed. The five of them haven't seen each other in so long and Tsukishima would even admit to missing the freak duo if Hinata wasn't going to make a complete fuss about it. It might be worth to say it for Kageyama's reaction though—Tsukishima could practically see the confused face the setter would make.

They didn't go anywhere special, just to the café near Karasuno, where they used to go after training. It wasn't fancy, nor was it particularly good, but it was definitely nostalgic and that's what mattered to them. Tsukishima would never say that out loud.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat across each other while Yachi sat beside the former, as they were dating (which Tsukishima still finds funny until now, considering how the both of them always approached him of all people for advice with regards to the other). Hinata sits beside Yachi immediately, saying he missed her the most, which leaves Kageyama to sit next to Tsukishima.

The question "why" constantly pops up in his head.

It's not like their relationship hadn't gotten any better since first year of high school, but they barely reached past the level of "tolerable" and definitely not "friends". Already, Tsukishima felt awkward sitting next to Kageyama; they had nothing to talk about, they both evidently tried so hard to avoid physical contact with each other, and Kageyama was _obviously_ avoiding Tsukishima's eyes.

Gee, what an adult. 

But he didn't mind. It's not like the two of them had anything to talk about anyway. Besides, with this group, Hinata always did majority of the talking on behalf of everyone. 

They were discussing the game; Yamaguchi and Yachi both complimented Hinata and Kageyama for a job well done, saying that they improved a lot—especially Hinata, who went all the way to Brazil just to train in beach volleyball. Kageyama seemed to take offense in hearing this as Tsukishima saw the way his eyebrows twitched. Ignoring this, Tsukishima instead finds a way to rile up the short wing spiker instead, as he always does. If there's something that will never change, it's that Hinata's reactions to Tsukishima's teasing will never not be amusing. 

"After all that training in the sand, you only got about 70% of your spikes to score," he says with a condescending smile as he picks up his glass of iced tea. "Maybe you should go back to Brazil."

Which were all just empty words, of course. Playing with and against pros, and on his debut game to boot, Hinata scoring 70% of his spikes were nothing short of amazing. However, Tsukishima knew well enough that the over-achiever would flame up at his taunts.

"That's 7 out of 10 hits!"

"And that's 3 misses. His royal highness here got about 95% of his spikes to score."

At that, Hinata was fuming and eating his food angrily—even if he played well, he's always going to be grumpy about the fact that Kageyama, his eternal rival, did better than him, which made the others laugh. 

Surprisingly, Kageyama included.

It was the first time that Tsukishima had ever seen him laugh.

It was... weird? No, maybe weird wasn't exactly the right word, but Tsukishima felt weird—like his heart stopped or something, which was stupid. Why would that happen? Was he dying? Was there too much oil in his food? There had to be, because Kageyama laughing shouldn't be doing this to him, because Tsukishima _hated_ him—well no. Maybe not hated.

"Fine, then!" Hinata's loud voice snaps Tsukishima out of his thoughts. "I'll just have to beat Kageyama next time!"

"Bring it on, it'll never happen."

"Just you wait—"

"Umm, sir," a waitress appears, smiling apologetically. "Please keep your voice low, you might be disturbing the other customers."

Hinata's face turns red and he nods with pursed lips, obviously embarrassed. The waitress bows and leaves, and the group bursts into laughter—again, including Kageyama.

There was that stop in Tsukishima’s heartbeat again, and for a second, he worried if he had actually died, but it left as soon as it came and now he could hear it beating loudly, quickly against his ears. He was too young to have a heart attack.

 _Fuck_ , he thinks, as he finds himself unable to look away from Kageyama, whose shoulders rose and fell repeatedly in a sorry attempt to stop laughing. _Fuck_ , he thinks for the second time, as he adored the way Kageyama’s ears turned red from laughing too much. _Fuck_ , he thinks again, as he noticed he’s been staring. _Fuck_ , he thinks for the fourth time, as he realizes that he was staring because he found Kageyama’s laugh to be cute.

And it wasn’t just his laugh.

_Fuck _, Tsukishima thinks for the last time, because he wasn’t dumb, and he wasn’t going to just blindly turn away from facts that were being presented right in front of him just because he didn’t want them to be true—he was starting to develop a crush on the king.__

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally just going to be a twitter thread but it was too long to be one so i decided to upload it here!! so!! enjoy!! my first fic yay thanks sjdflsjhljk


End file.
